Side effects of fever
by noemiluisa
Summary: Set between chapters 6 and 7. What would happen if Mei had been deeply affected by the fever, so that she started showing strange symptoms? Also, what happened to the promised indirect kiss that Yuzu is waiting to receive from Mei? It doesn't follow the normal development of the story in the manga. Mei Ahiara/Yuzu Ahiara. Rated M for sexual themes. I do not own the characters.
1. Chapter 1

'Isn't this a great chance for an indirect kiss?!' Yuzu wondered as her cheeks reddened due to the sudden heat rushing to her face. She and Mei were eating a crepe together, which was a rather unusual event. The day before or, to be more precise, the evening before, Yuzu had asked Mei to accompany her to visit her father. She had intentionally omitted that her dad had passed away years before, she wasn't sure how Mei would have reacted if she had known. In order to make sure Mei wouldn't refuse her request she had gone as far as saying that it was her mother's suggestion, though she couldn't help but feel a bit guilt for lying. Now, in the middle of a sunny day in November, they were sitting together enjoying eating food. Yuzu was as shy as usual, when it came to Mei she couldn't help but feel somewhat unease. Be it for her intense looks or her superior aura, the blonde always felt deeply affected by her sister's presence. Still, this was her chance to take action, she had to "seize the moment".

 _It's now or never,_ she thought. She breathed in, trying to calm her crazy beats. _Just do it naturally as Harumin does…_ 'Hey Mei...your crepe looks pretty good too, let me have a bite'.

'Eh?' The black-haired girl stared at her with empty hands. _Why is she asking such a thing now? Is she that hungry_? Mei was obviously confused by the other's request.

A startled look appeared on Yuzu's face; _What?! She finished already._ She had missed her chance...But not all hope was lost, she had not finished hers yet. With her face flushing even more she dared add 'Well you can have a bite of mine then...'

Suddenly Mei realised what was going on. _So childish,_ she thought, _If she is lusting after my kisses she should have just asked for one directly._ With a sigh, she rose from her seat. _Oh well…_ She stretched her right hand out, her index finger lightly touching the skin next to Yuzu's upper lip. She took the bit of cream struck there, then licked her finger while focusing her gaze on Yuzu. 'I'll have this bit'.

Yuzu held her breath, heat flowing though her whole body. She almost missed Mei saying, 'Sorry...maybe next time'. The younger sister left to go wash her hands while Yuzu was lost in her thoughts. She lightly touched her lips. _I'm_ _getting pretty daring..._ Her heart was fluttering in her chest. _Next time she said, right?_

Mei's voice reached her. 'Come, let's go'.

'Y-yeah...' Yuzu jolted as she was suddenly brought back to reality.

The next day at school Yuzu was undergoing her "Failed love, hair-cutting ceremony" aided by Harumin when Mei interrupted them. She got on the place just in time to stop that show of irresponsible behaviour.

'What are you two doing over there?' _Just what was that good-for-nothing class-skipper thinking of doing to Yuzu's lovely hair?_

'Yuzu-chi is cutting her hair to get over her love' was Harumin's answer.

'…Must you do that at school? While wearing your uniforms, keep in mind how others view the school through you'. She paused, her eyes resting on Yuzu. _How_ I _do see you, Yuzu. '_ Act appropriately'. She turned her head. 'Students cannot behave however they please'. _Especially you, Yuzu. I don't recall ever giving my permission to cut your beautiful hair_ , she thought while walking away, her breath heavy as fatigue kicked in.

The only thing Mei was able to remember about the day before it was that she had fainted and soon after she had woken up in the nurse's office, watched over by her sister. Then, since the nurse wasn't showing up, they had gone home where Mei had lied on the bed almost immediately after arriving. Mei sighed at the memory. To think that she had been so vulnerable in front of that irresponsible girl…

Mei rose, getting the thermometer to check her temperature. No signs of fever. She woke Yuzu up showing her the instrument, the blonde looked at the result and then said with a smile, 'You look better, and you are not moody so you can go to school'.

Mei was a bit annoyed by her words _Moody, me?_ 'Wow listen to you,' she replied sarcastically.

'I-I'm your onee-chan after all!' Yuzu tried to put on an authoritative look.

Mei couldn't help but feel amused by her sister's attempts. 'Well…should I play the part of the little sister who loves her onee-chan so much..?' she suggested nearing her head enough for Yuzu to feel her breath on her lips a moment before they got caught in Mei's passionate kiss.

At first Yuzu tried to refuse, opposing the violent urge rushing through her body. Soon, however, she realised it was totally useless and obediently parted her lips to let Mei's tongue in. The raven-haired girl grabbed Yuzu's head from behind pulling her deeper into the kiss while her other hand gently caressed her cheek. When she finally broke the contact they were both panting, their faces flushed. 'Mmm…maybe you are still a bit too moody…you should probably stay at home today,' Yuzu commented.

'Really?' One of Mei's eyebrows rose. 'I thought you enjoyed my moody side'.

Yuzu blushed. Looking away, she said, 'I am not trying to denying that…it's just…I care about your wellbeing…'

'It seems you are far too eager to keep me at distance for some reason, did I do something wrong?' Mei enquired with a questioning look in her eyes.

'N-no, why would you think so?'

Mei sighed and asked her back, 'Why were you going to cut your hair? I thought you liked it this way'. _I surely do._ Mei's hand went to slide through the blonde curls, her fingers pleasurably appreciating the smoothness of the hair.

'Uh…It's just…I don't know how to tell you…' Yuzu looked back at her with a confused expression, she didn't know how to tell the other that she was trying to act more like a sister than a lover. 'You see, yesterday I realised…I realised that I wanted to make you happy, that I wanted to see you smile…and in order to make that happen I am willing to become a true sister for you,' she hastily concluded, unable to hide the tremble in her voice.

'I see…' Mei's eyes narrowed, her index finger slid along Yuzu's neck, causing the girl to gasp. In the blink of an eye, Mei's mouth was in contact with Yuzu's skin, sucking on her neck, licking the heavenly taste of her slightly salt flesh. '…your resolve must be as strong as steel, then, my dearest _sister,_ 'she told her stressing the last word. Yuzu moaned, her hand involuntarily clutching on Mei's shoulder. 'I suppose there is no way I would be able to make you change your mind,' Mei whispered to her ear, her warm breath sending shivers down Yuzu's spine.

'Exactly!' The older girl exclaimed jumping up, her eyes shut close and her breath heavier than normal. Still, it was remarkable that she had broken free from under Mei's influence and the raven-haired girl stared at her in surprise for a long minute. 'I-I'm going to change for school…you'd better rest M-Mei…' she turned towards the door. Mei was too astonished by her sister's behaviour to reply.

Once in the bathroom Yuzu exhaled, she lay down biting her fingers. It had taken all of her willpower to get away from Mei in that position. _Ah…I'm sure she hates me now._ She swallowed down and started to dress up for school, although there was virtually no point in wearing her make-up since Mei wasn't going to come. Yuzu doubted that the raven-haired would have listened to her and quietly stayed at home only because her sister had told her so. However. something she had caught in Mei's eyes when leaving the room told her that the girl was probably too hurt and confused by her behaviour to act predictably now.

She went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast as soon as she heard noises coming from their shared room. Most likely Mei was changing into her school uniform as well. Yuzu was astonished when the door of the kitchen opened and Mei, still wearing her pyjama, let herself charmingly sit on the chair. Her eyes glittering as a smile formed on her lips. 'I have decided to follow your advice. I really need to rest'.

'Oh. Good'. Yuzu was happy that her sister had decided to think of herself first for once in her life, yet disappointment at finally acknowledging that she wasn't coming to school filled her heart. It was going to be a very long day. As if taken by a sudden whim, Mei rose from her seat and went near Yuzu who was saying, 'I'm cooking breakfast, mum will not be back until this evening so I should probably make you lunch as well, what would you like to…' Mei's arms wrapped Yuzu from behind, embracing her tight, her breath hot on Yuzu's neck. '…eat…?' Yuzu finished the sentence in a whisper, hardly breathing at all.

Mei's gaze was cast down as she spoke, 'Are you going to leave me all alone for the whole day, _onee-chan_?' Yuzu's heart skipped a beat. _Onee-chan?_ 'Shouldn't the older sister take care of her little one? Especially since I'm so sick that I am not able to care for myself alone'. Her lips brushed behind Yuzu's ear making her jolt.

'Uh…I was planning to come back earlier…'

'Still, it's going to be a _veery_ long day without seeing each other at all, I don't think I will be able to handle the feeling of being left alone here'. She looked up at Yuzu with expecting eyes. This was unusual, her behaviour, her total lack of guilt, her totally relaxed attitude even when planning to skip school. Yuzu wondered what on earth was happening to Mei to make her act so. Maybe the high fever had had a severe impact on her brain.

Just to check, Yuzu placed a hand on Mei's forehead, but couldn't find any variation in her normal temperature. Mei's eyes closed as she felt the contact, 'Mmm…I don't have fever, you know'. She released the older girl who immediately felt abandoned at the loss of contact.

'You are acting strange; I thought you would have never dreamt of skipping a school day'.

'You are the one who should be worried about skipping school. I already have finished learning all of this year's programs so I can take a day off, besides…' she sat down on a chair, elegantly crossing her legs, 'Himeko always offers to do my work, I could make her happy for once if I didn't show up at the office'.

'I don't think she would be happy with you gone,' Yuzu replied glancing sideways.

'Are you siding with Himeko now? I thought you would be at least a bit jealous that she gets to spend so much time with me'. Mei's eyes were fixed on her face.

'W-what are you saying, I just told you that I'm trying to be a good sister and you start acting so weirdly…'

'Because you trying to be my sister physically rejecting me is completely normal uh?' Her gaze was burning now, clearly she hadn't liked Yuzu's refusal from before. 'I didn't mean to offend you…'

'As if something so little could hurt me…I am just disappointed in your lack of interest, I guess I will have to find someone else to entertain me now,' the younger girl said absentmindedly while biting on her thumb.

'Mei!' Yuzu eyes were quickly filling with tears as she closed the distance between her and Mei. She breathed in stopping in front of the other girl whose attention was now completely on her. 'I'm a person not a toy, you shouldn't play with people's feelings like this…'

'Feelings…' Mei looked at her from underneath her long eyelashes 'Then enlighten me Yuzu, what are your feelings for me?'

'I…' Yuzu's voice failed her and she went silent, unable to speak. Mei adjusted herself on the chair so that her eyes were now at the same level of Yuzu, she lifter the other girl's chin placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

'Maybe I should help you clear your mind'.

'How…?' Mei took Yuzu's hands, placing them on her hips before grabbing the other's shoulder to pull her into another more demanding kiss.

'Mei…your body'. Yuzu had felt Mei's skin burn, maybe she was experiencing fever again.

'I guess the fever left me a bit heated,' she smirked.

'Yeah I suppose'. _This fever has had a strange effect on you_.

'Well,' started Mei freeing herself from Yuzu's arms, 'I'm going to take a bath, I'll be waiting upstairs, don't be late'.

'What? But your breakfast…'

'Thanks for the offer, I think I'll have you as my breakfast'. She got up and started walking towards the door.

'Mei sure you seem very strange today. I should call a doctor'.

Mei turned, her piercing gaze transfixing Yuzu's eyes, a silent warning emanating from her features. 'If you are good enough for me today, I'll let you add someone else next time. But until then, I am looking forward to enjoying you alone'. Yuzu stared at her with her mouth open, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. Without adding a single word, Mei turned and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Once she was left alone in the kitchen, Yuzu sat down on a chair, her face buried in her hands. What on earth was going on in Mei's head? The younger girl seemed to have undergone a transformation during the night. Yuzu sighed, unfortunately for her she could not even complain about Mei's attitude, in the end she had always hoped to see her sister more relaxed, more open…but Jesus this was too much. _"I am looking forward to enjoying you alone"._ Yuzu gulped as she remembered her sister's last words. Was she serious? If yes, then Yuzu had to seize the chance and make the best of it, she had absolutely no intention of wasting another occasion like this.

Still, she felt unsure about Mei's health conditions. In all likelihood the girl was being affected by the fever and Yuzu should have taken care of her. She rose, silently moved next to the sink and started washing the bowl she had previously used, in an attempt to distract herself. As much as she didn't want to think about it, she couldn't help imagining Mei lying in the hot water of the bath. Her breath quickened as an image of her little sister waiting for her in the bed, completely naked, crossed her mind. She shook her head and grabbed a glass of cold water to clear her thoughts. _This is not going well, I should try to be more responsible…I'm her older sister after all!_

She started as she heard a loud noise coming from their room. _Did she fall?_ Then another sound followed, less loud but still perfectly audible. _What the hell is she doing?_ This whole thing was starting to stir up her curiosity, for some obvious reason she felt excited.

Unable to resist, she went upstairs, walking slowly as she tried to find the right words to tell Mei what she thought was best for both of them without hurting her. After all, she had decided to act as a sister and there was no coming back from that, or so she told herself.

The door of their room was slightly open, Yuzu placed a hand on it and pushed. Her eyes blinked twice before she came to accept as reality what she was seeing. Mei, covered by only a thin veil of silk was lying on the bed, her hair falling on her shoulder in a charming way. Her strong scent was hanging in the room, filling Yuzu's lungs and causing her head to spin due to its intensity.

Mei gazed at her, then smiled, a seductive smile which made Yuzu blush and her heart race. The blonde breathed deeply trying to get some oxygen back to her head, in vain as Mei's scent was too intoxicating for her to clear her mind. She felt her body lose balance and quickly placed a hand on the door, shutting it in the movement. Mei's dark eyes flickered; she seemed amused by her sister's behaviour. Yuzu felt her lower limbs grow hotter and less stable. 'You were serious…' she said in a barely audible whisper.

'Of course I am serious. I want you to properly take care of me, onee-chan,' she replied in a slightly childish tone. Yuzu felt a jolt run through her spine, her throat suddenly dry. She seemed to hesitate, trying to remember what she had planned to tell Mei about this. In her mind, she listed all the reason why they shouldn't be doing such a thing but her words never came out.

Noticing her hesitation, Mei's eyes narrowed, 'Yuzu, come here'. Her tone was firm but what made Yuzu actually move was the need behind her words, she could feel desire emanating from Mei. Everything that had held her uncertain until then seemed to vanish as she realised. _She wants me too._ She lied down, so close to Mei that she could feel the other's skin graze hers through their thin clothes. Mei turned her head, slowly caressing her collarbone before grabbing her shirt to possessively place a kiss on her lips.

Yuzu could tell, even though she didn't know why, that her sister seemed far too eager. There was a painful urge behind her kiss that made Yuzu wonder about her actions again. Nevertheless, she was human and she could not stay cool when Mei was kissing her in such a way. She responded to the kiss, parting her lips and welcoming Mei's tongue, she wanted to feel her taste, to let her feel hers…She moaned when Mei's teeth grazed against the soft skin of her lower lip. Then her eyes shut open as Mei bit her hard.

'This,' the younger girl said interrupting the kiss and placing a finger on Yuzu painful mouth. 'Is because you made me wait for so long'. She then leaned forward to resume the kiss, this time going deeper in an attempt to satiate her wild desires. She went lower, trailing the line of Yuzu neck, enjoying the taste of her skin. Yuzu was completely lost into her, to the point that she forgot to breathe.

'Mmm…Yuzu I didn't ask you to hold your breath'.

'Oh…' Yuzu blinked, a recent memory flashed into her mind and she blushed. Mei smiled, clearly aware of what had just passed though the blonde's mind.

'Recalling some pleasant memory?' Mei said biting her lobe.

'Ugh…Yeah…I mean I'm sorry that I didn't notice that you were so sick, I just took advantage of you'. _And I'm doing the same now, more or less…_

'Still, it was a...pleasurable experience'.

Yuzu's eyes widened, her mouth fell open and Mei took the chance to kiss her again. She entangled her tongue with hers, eliciting a moan from Yuzu. Mei's hand reached for Yuzu's shirt, unbuttoning it and swiftly taking it off.

'M-Mei…' Yuzu gasped.

'Yuzu, I know you want this too'.

'But Mei…we are sist…'

'Stop playing the act of my older sister, I know all-too well how much you are burning with the need for me, because…' she paused a little, her eyes turned to the side.

'Because?' Yuzu was eager to know, too afraid to hope. Mei didn't finish the sentence, leaving the answer hanging in the air. Her older sister, however, was too curious to just let it go. She gently blew right onto Mei's sensible ear, 'How would you know?' she softly whispered.

The younger girl bit down on her lip to stop a moan from escaping her mouth. She slowly turned to face Yuzu again, her eyes glittering. 'Because,' she said stressing the words a bit too much 'I feel the same as you'.

 _Is this a confession? It would seem so. Yet…_ _'_ Why were you always pulling off? Even now, why do you hide your feelings from me if you know I fully reciproc…'

Mei cut her speech quickly kissing her. 'That's the way I am,' she said sliding a long finger down Yuzu's neck until she reached her chest. 'Would you accept me for who I am?' Mei's gaze was intense and filled with emotions, so different from her usual look but still piercing as ever.

'Mei…I have already fallen in love with you. No matter what, I'm not letting you go'. Yuzu grabbed her wrists, locking their hands on the bed and leaned in to share a kiss. As soon as her lips touched Mei's, the younger girl felt a new kind of heat rushing through her veins. This time it was Yuzu who had made a move first, her eyes softened as pleasure filled her body. After a few seconds, the blonde appeared uncertain on how to proceed.

'Yuzu…' Her sister looked up, melting under Mei's gaze. 'Let my hands go'.

'Ah yes, sorry'.

'Don't apologise, it felt so good,' Mei replied, 'I'm dying here to feel it again'.

Yuzu blushed, 'Ah…' _Damn I am really not so good at this. I have no idea what to do._

As if perceiving her insecurity Mei neared her head, so close yet not actually touching her mouth, her breath suspended below Yuzu's. The girl on top stared at her lips; it was as if they were telling her to kiss them, so red and ready. Yuzu eagerly complied to her silent request, a little bit too eagerly maybe. Mei's hands, now free wandered through her blonde curls as Yuzu deepened the kiss, her thirst increasing instead of diminishing. When she interrupted the kiss to gain air, Mei took one of her hands guiding her to her silk vest. 'Undress me,' she whispered with a tempting smile. Yuzu hesitated, only for moment though, her desire too strong to actually let her refuse such a heartfelt request form her dear little sister.

'As you wish, my little onee-chan'.

Mei's cheeks reddened hearing Yuzu call her like that. She breathed through her teeth as the other girl pulled her clothes off her head, exposing her bare skin to the cold air. The feeling only lasted for a mere second, though, before an hurried Yuzu placed her mouth on her breast, sending jolts through Mei's whole body.

The raven-haired girl arched her back, writhing under Yuzu's touch, her body instantly growing hotter. One of Yuzu's hand was now busy with her breast while with the other the girl was trying to get the panties off Mei. With a jerk of her hand, Mei helped her, finally getting naked. Yuzu paused for a moment to admire the girl beneath her, Mei's flushed skin, her parted lips, her hot gaze definitely turned her on beyond any salvation. She was at her mercy, whatever Mei had asked at that moment, Yuzu would have complied more than willingly.

'Yuzu'. Mei's hips slightly pushed upwards seeking for contact with Yuzu's. The blond-haired girl was still wearing most of her clothes and Mei definitely didn't seem too happy about that. 'Remove your clothes'.

Obediently, Yuzu lifter her back to unlace her bra, letting it come off her body deliberately slowly. Mei's dark eyes focused on her chest while her breaths became shorter. 'Yuzu…the rest…quickly…'

There was a subtle pleasure in watching Mei needing her so much that a smile sprang on Yuzu's face. She leaned down, her free breasts skimming Mei's skin as she placed a finger on Mei's lips in an imitation of her younger sister. 'Be patient'. Mei's eyes widened, she was surprised and at the same time extremely turned on by the way this was evolving. It was impossible to tell who was in charge, neither her nor Yuzu had a predominant role at that moment. Both of them looking to satisfy their own desires, yet both wanting to share their pleasure with the other. She silently watched as Yuzu left the bed, reaching the belt which circled her waist. Mei raised her eyes to the ceiling for a second; her sister was never wearing anything appropriate according to school rules. Then, she turned her gaze back to Yuzu's skin, she was craving to catch her with her hands and suck that sweet taste of hers. She really was hungry, after all, she had not yet had breakfast.

Yuzu noticed her darkened stare and grinned, 'Hungry, aren't we?' With a final movement she slid her panties away before going back to join Mei on the bed. As soon as she got closer, Mei couldn't resist and seized her body, making her hips twitch. 'Ah…Mei…'

'Shsh…' she kissed her swiftly, her hand going straight between Yuzu's legs.

'Mmeii…' Yuzu put a different note on each of the three letters of Mei's name.

'Yes, onee-chan?' Mei moved her hand just a bit adjusting it so that she could slide in and out of Yuzu more easily.

'Uh…I want to make you feel too…'

Mei blinked and halted her hand, this was news to her. The usually shy Yuzu was offering to pleasure her first. Mei licked her lips amused, this was turning out to be more enjoyable than she had expected.

'Sooo,' she started definitely taking her hand away from Yuzu who looked at her worried, her bravery faltering a bit. 'How do you intend to proceed?' She licked her fingers without lifting her gaze from her, 'I am leaving you carte blanche'.

Maybe this was too much of a concession because Yuzu frowned and started panicking 'I…I just meant…I really would love to…I have no idea what…what should I…' her ranting became confused after that.

'Would you like me to give you some advice?' Mei's voice was more husky than she had expected, she was visibly excited by the thought of Yuzu taking her, with or without her instructions. Yuzu on the other hand couldn't speak, so she nodded silently, her eyes fixed on Mei. The raven-haired girl guided her hand on her skin. Touching herself through the smooth curves of her body she let Yuzu explore all of her, shivering every once and then when she reached a particularly sensible spot. At some point Yuzu got her courage up and dared land a series of butterfly kisses on Mei's upper body, causing the girl to release a sudden moan of pleasure.

'Yuzu…I want you'. Mei was looking directly at her, her hand grabbed Yuzu's one placing it next to her burning core. 'I need you inside of me'. And with that said she waited, she didn't want to force Yuzu on that. Still, as the time slowly flowed by her need grew more and more painful. Yuzu limited herself to stare at her, her hand dead against her sister's skin. '…Yuzu…' This time there was more of an urgent need into her voice.

'Mei,' Yuzu replied, her eyes fixed on her. 'What should I do Mei?'

Mei's eyes opened wide in disbelief, it couldn't possibly be that Yuzu was so oblivious on what to do, could it? She had read all those yuri manga, for god's sake! 'What do you mean…?'

'I cannot make up my mind, if I should go so easily on you or spice things up, after all every time it's you doing this you usually take your time…'

'Yuzu,' Mei gasped. 'I have waited for this moment for longer than you can imagine…'

'And I have waited as well'. Yuzu lowered her head to talk directly into Mei's ear 'Mei'. Her tongue licked the soft skin. Mei started panting, her arousal being nearly unbearable without Yuzu touching her. 'What's up, President? You not enjoying this?'

'Yuzu,' her voice a rant, barely audible 'This is torture'.

'Mmm…torture? Not quite'. She slid one single finger inside Mei making the other gasp. The raven-haired girl tried to contain herself but a moan escaped her lips as Yuzu slowly pulled out the finger before reinserting it so excruciatingly slowly, flesh clutching against it.

Mei's hands automatically moved trying to catch Yuzu, but the other girl backed away. 'No touching,' she said, her eyes warning Mei. 'Keep your hands on the sheets'. _It's already enough difficult without you distracting me. Just for once, I want you to feel it too. The same need I feel for you._

Strangely, Mei obliged her request grabbing the linens instead of Yuzu's hairs. However, she gave her a threatening look as she said, 'Make sure that this turns out to be satisfactory, otherwise I will have to rip you apart to quench my thirst afterward'.

Yuzu gulped, a faint smile appearing on her lips. _It wouldn't be that bad either._

She quickened her pace just a bit, giving Mei a slight hint of relief, the raven-haired girl had closed her eyes by now, her hips following Yuzu's movements.

'Mmm…' She tried to keep silent, but it was a hard task considering how slowly Yuzu had decided to take it.

'Let me hear your voice, Mei, I love it'. Yuzu's breath reached her ear and Mei couldn't help herself.

'Aah…'

Yuzu smirked then placed a kiss on her lips. 'Good girl'. She then twisted her fingers inside her making her squeak. 'I want to hear you pleading for it Mei, I want you to cry my name with all the breath you have in your lungs'.

'Please Yuzu…' Mei was now close to climaxing, if Yuzu had stopped there she would have turned her to ashes with her look.

'Mei…' Yuzu's voice urged her, she slightly opened her eyes to look at her older sister, only to find that she was using her other hand to make herself come as well. Mei automatically reacted replacing Yuzu's with her hand, her pace a bit faster than the one Yuzu had used on her to make her come at the same time.

'Yuzu look at me'. The blonde lifted her head, her eyes confused by the strong emotions. 'Faster,' Mei said. 'Please,' she added after a bit. She felt Yuzu's heat increase of one full degree at least just by hearing her beg for more. Elated, she received more energetic movements. She was fully aware that Yuzu was close as well, so she kept her pace steady. 'Mei I'm...'

'Come!' Mei said. They both cried their names into each other's ears as their bodies were uncontrollably shaken by waves of pleasure. Yuzu's lips found Mei's in a deep passionate kiss as they both drowned into pure elation. Long silent seconds passed before one of them could speak.

'I loved it, we should do it more often,' was the first thing Mei uttered.

'Yeah skipping school is good,' came Yuzu's reply. She was surprised to hear such a thing from Mei. _After what has just happened I shouldn't be so surprised, though._

'Not for your grades'.

Yuzu turned around to check if the coolheaded president version of Mei was back. But Mei merely stared back at her with an eyebrow risen. 'What?'

'Nothing President,' she said cuddling her.

'I shall make a rule,' Mei cleared her throat gaining a scared look from Yuzu. 'From now on, you are forbidden to call me "President" unless we are on school's grounds'.

Yuzu stared at her, unable to understand the reason for such a rule. Then realisation hit her and she started laughing. 'Why, _President,_ does it turn you on?'

'Mmm you always seem so eager to receive my punishment Yuzu, you keep breaking all the rules'. Yuzu blushed, her heart racing again. 'But maybe now it's your time to finally shine'. Mei stopped, Yuzu held her breath. _Is she going to ask me to have a go at it again, this time letting me do all on my own?_

'…you can cook me something edible for breakfast since I'm starving,' Mei completed the sentence.

'O-of course,' Yuzu said getting up. Mei followed her.

'Ah. And another thing,' she added while fastening her shirt's buttons, 'You should address to me as your onee-chan when we are at home,' she smiled.

Yuzu face was as red as a tomato, Mei went further near her, 'I think you are acting well as an older sister, your performance has been so far…rather satisfactory'. She kissed Yuzu on her cheek before leaving the room, while her older sister was lost in an amazed state.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a while before Yuzu fully processed her sister's words. Her mouth formed a circle as a suspired "Oh" left her lips. Soon enough she remembered that she had to cook food and, shaking her head, she grabbed her clothes, putting them on much more quickly than she had taken them off. A shiver ran down her spine as flashbacks of what had just happened crossed her mind. She felt her temperature rise again and wondered if Mei's fever was starting to affect her as well. With a shrug of her shoulders she nonchalantly thought, _Oh well, as long as both of us want this its fine isn't it? Even if we are sisters…_

She went out of the room with her eyes fixed on the floor, her head unusually full of thoughts. When she reached the kitchen, she found Mei sitting on the sofa looking at some papers. Yuzu sighed, it didn't matter if she was at school or not, work would always follow Mei wherever she would go, even in places where Yuzu couldn't join her. Upon hearing her sigh, Mei lifted her head, her gaze searching for her. She smiled, 'Anything troubling you?'

'I had thought,' Yuzu started, crossing her arms on her chest, 'That you were going to rest today. You should try to relax and enjoy a free day instead of working'. She stopped near the edge of the sofa, prepared to hear the usual "It's my duty to take care of these things as the student council president and future school's owner" which didn't come.

Instead, Mei surprised her with her reply, 'Why don't you help me relax then?' Her eyes focused on Yuzu; apparently, she had just completely forgotten about the papers laying in front of her.

Yuzu cleared her throat 'Uh…how do you want me to help you?'

'Mmm,' Mei put her index finger on her lips, seemingly trying to think about the right answer to Yuzu's innocent question. She lifted her back getting on her knees so that she could look at Yuzu directly in her eyes. 'What about,' she said in a low voice, 'you prepare me breakfast, since I have been waiting for hours now'.

'Ah, you are right,' Yuzu tried not to appear disappointed by her sister's response. 'But it was you the one who decided to postpone it earlier this morning. Actually I had thought that you intended to substitute your meal with me'.

'True…I'm afraid that what I had earlier wasn't enough, so could you be so kind to provide me some more?' her eyes were glittering as she said so.

Yuzu felt her face blush but held the eye-contact. 'Sure'. A smile found its way on her lips, she leaned forward turning her head so that she was talking to Mei's ear now 'Just wait a little bit more, will you?' she whispered.

Mei breathed in as the hot air reached her sensible ear, her tone was calm though, 'I expect you to efficiently repay me with aplenty of your…delicious _food_ '.

Yuzu nodded in assent, her throat too dry to reply anything. She got near the kitchen appliances, taking a good look at the various ingredients. 'Mei, what should I cook you?' she turned to look at her sister who silently stared at her, her eyebrows risen.

'You decide, surprise me'. She resumed her work and appeared so absorbed by it that Yuzu didn't dare talk to her again. She turned her attention back to her main issue now, preparing the perfect meal for Mei. Wondering what her sister might like to eat more than anything else, she started gathering some milk and fruit on the table. Eggs and flour, soon followed by sugar and vanilla, were added to the already crowded place. She glanced at Mei who hadn't moved the slightest from her position. A sudden inspiration flashed through her mind, making Yuzu smile. She knew what her sister would have loved to have that morning; happily, she started mixing the foods. After a bit of thought she went back to the drawer and carefully picked a bottle of alcohol, it was spiced rum. _Just a little bit to spice things up._ She thought giggling. Mei heard her and raised her eyes to look at what she was doing.

Yuzu froze, bottle in hand and eyes fixed on her sister. Mei stared at what she was holding, her expression impenetrable. After a very long embarrassed silence Yuzu said 'Mei…?'

'Yuzu, I thought you had a better judgement'. Yuzu's heart halted. 'I prefer chocolate liquor…'

'Aah…' Yuzu felt relieved. 'But Mei, this works better with what I'm cooking…' she gestured towards the table.

'Are you making a cake for breakfast…? Or maybe I should say lunch, since it's getting pretty late. If you don't hurry up mum will be here before I have the chance to taste anything'.

'Don't worry, Mei. I'll make sure to finish it in time so that you will be able to slowly enjoy it,' Yuzu said in a hurried tone before rushing back to her work.

Mei sighed, her empty stomach was growling due to her hunger. Time flowed by and after no more than a couple of hours later Yuzu finally announced, 'It's ready, Mei'.

'Finally'. The younger sister rose from her seat, now totally famished.

Yuzu stopped her before she could reach the table, placing her body between Mei and her creation, 'Wait a minute,' she said gaining a murderous look from Mei.

'I'm hungry'.

'Yes, I know,' Yuzu softly laughed, 'I have a request, though'.

'What is it?'

'Well, you see…the other day you said, "Next time"…' Mei looked at her, not understanding why Yuzu was stopping her from reaching the food. 'I'm talking about the crepe, you know'.

'Ah'. Mei's eye widened, she wasn't sure what to expect from Yuzu now. 'Did you make a crepe?'

'N-no…I just thought…' she cleared her voice 'I thought that if you want to eat my food, they you are going to do it at my own conditions'. _Geez, please don't kill me, please Mei-sama…_

'Fine. Let's hear your conditions then'.

Yuzu looked at Mei, startled by her answer.

'Quick, I'm starving'.

'Oh, yes. Then, first you are not allowed to refuse to eat. It tastes good I promise.

Second, I want to know how it feels hearing directly from you, and no lies. Third, you have to follow all of my instructions'.

'Is that all?'

'Y-yes'. Yuzu's heart was beating so strong that she was almost 100% sure the other could hear it.

'It's not such a big deal, I had expected worse. But then again, it's you Yuzu, not me setting the rules this time. Sometimes I almost forget how innocent and oblivious you can be'.

'Ah…what would have you asked in my position?'

'Would you really like to know?' Mei's eyes darkened.

'Mmm…Maybe another time'. Yuzu grabbed her hand and guided her sister to the table, letting her sit on the chair. 'So, should I list what I just prepared for you?'

'If you wish'. Mei clasped her hands tight, hunger taking over her as she looked at the food. On one plate there was a fluffy yellow cream, topping a small sponge of rectangular form. Next to it, there was a tray full of strawberries and cherries. Further to the left, she could see two bowls, one containing a mild white cream and another one with a darker and denser liquid. A single fork was placed next to the sponge, a clear sign that it was only for her, unless Yuzu had some darker plan in mind.

'On a second thought, it would be funnier to let you guess'.

'Mmm' Mei looked at her, waiting for instructions.

Yuzu, who was still standing beside her, took a chair and carefully placed it next to Mei's. She then took the fork in her right hand, she slid it through the sponge and then, raising her elbow, she softly said, 'Now close your eyes…'

Mei obliged her command and Yuzu neared the food to her mouth, grazing her lips. 'Open your mouth,' she commanded, her own mouth growing dry. Mei did as she was asked, keeping her eyes closed. The scene that followed made Yuzu's heart utterly melt. Mei's face was contracted as she was trying to focus on the taste, then she relaxed when a pleasurable feeling filled her body. Tensed about the effect the food was having on her, Yuzu asked, 'How does it feel?'

'It's bittersweet, did you put the rum into it?'

'Yes, I did'. Yuzu nodded, happy that her sister had enjoyed it.

'And the cream…eggs, vanilla, flour and milk, right?'

'Yes'.

'Seems like I got it, don't I deserve a prize,' she jokingly said.

'Well you can have one, you choose,' Yuzu replied.

'Mmm…give me the fork,' she said, her eyes shining with desire despite her efforts to keep cool. Yuzu handed over the fork and Mei swiftly inserted it into the little cake. She took a bigger portion, especially focusing on the cream. 'Open up,' she said.

Yuzu obediently abided her request, while her younger sister fed her the sweet pastry. Unavoidably, part of the cream got struck on Yuzu's face, mostly around her lips. 'Look at you, what a mess…I shall clean you properly,' Mei said with a smirk before leaning forward to lick the yellow cream from her sister face. The sweet taste mixed with Yuzu's one caused her desire to grow stronger, she was still hungry not for food though.

The blonde's lips responded to her kiss, pressing against her mouth and she knew Yuzu was longing for her as well. The older sister's hand reached Mei's to take possess of the fork before interrupting the kiss. 'We need to finish this,' Yuzu said, licking the fork. She then took the last piece of cake and offered it to Mei who didn't wait for her command to take it into her mouth, her tongue sensually moving on the tip of the fork to enjoy the taste of Yuzu's saliva as well.

The blonde's eyes widened as her gaze focused on Mei's tongue's movements. Without her realising it, Yuzu's mouth had fallen open and she was breathing heavily due to her increasing desire. 'Yuzu…'

Mei's voice brought her back to reality and Yuzu gulped, 'Yes, I know…' She turned to her side placing the fork back into the plate. Mei wondered what was going to come next. Yuzu didn't leave her enough time to wonder though, as she quite hurriedly took one strawberry and again offered it to Mei, holding it by the stem.

'Don't you want me to close my eyes and guess this time?' Mei said, the tip of her tongue bruising her upper lip.

'I don't think you need to,' Yuzu nervously giggled. _Why is it always so difficult to keep my head cool near her? I should learn from Mei._ She placed the fruit on Mei's lips, gently pushing to get her sister to open her mouth and eat it. Mei reacted slowly, staring directly into Yuzu's eyes as she took the food that she was offered in, her eyes seemed to tell Yuzu that which the other girl really wanted to eat at that moment was her. Yuzu shivered, lust filling her limbs. 'What are those bowls for?' Mei asked looking over the table.

'Let me show you'. _Here comes the delicate part._ Yuzu's heart was racing fast, but the older girl didn't let it take over her this time. She took another strawberry and nearing one of the bowels to her, she said, 'You should close your eyes now'.

Mei smiled, complying to her request. She had still the shadow of a smile when the food reached her mouth. She automatically parted her lips and was startled when Yuzu retreated her hand. 'Wait for me to tell you," the older girl replied.

'Mmm…you are slow'.

'Careful now, open your lips'. The blonde let the creamy fruit softly brush the raven-haired lips before the other avidly took it into her mouth. She tasted it, her eyes still closed. When she finally opened them, Yuzu could see a strange look on her face. 'What is it?'

'I was just wondering where the rum had gone to'.

'Oh'. Yuzu gently stroked Mei's lips taking away what was left of the white cream before licking her own fingers. Her younger sister stared at her, her eyes darkened.

'So you got the rum, what about the rest?'

'Mmm, strawberry?' Mei grinned.

'Yes,' Yuzu hot breath reached Mei as the older girl had gotten closer 'What else?'

Mei hesitated, she didn't want to make a mistake. 'Milk?'

'You are almost there'. Yuzu nodded.

'Then…sugar?' It was a dangerous guess, it hadn't tasted so sweet.

'Correct'. Yuzu placed a quick kiss on her lips before saying, 'Claim your prize then'.

Mei took a deep breath, the little alcohol already starting to affect her. She glanced at the bowl. Then, skimming the content with her finger she took a fair amount of the light cream on her index. Slowly, she approached Yuzu's mouth, resting her finger on her lips. 'Lick it,' her husky voice commanded. Yuzu's tongue timidly came out, grazing her skin as the older girl followed her command. Unhurriedly, Mei took her hand back and inserted her finger into her mouth, wiping it clean from what Yuzu had left. All the while, her eyes had never left Yuzu's keeping the other locked into a suspense. 'Were you going to let me taste something else?' she reminded her.

'Oh, yes…' Yuzu grabbed a cherry, her mind still not completely clear. _If that wasn't an indirect kiss then I am a model student._ Still, she wanted to show Mei that she too was able to maintain her cool; therefore, when she turned to her, her face was back to a normal colour, her breath almost regular. Mei looked at her in anticipation. This time Yuzu didn't ask her to close her eyes, instead she neared her head to her ear, grabbing her back with the left arm and pulling her closer. She placed the red fruit on her sister's lips, which the younger girl kept locked, as she didn't try to eat without permission.

Yuzu pushed a little bit more insistently before saying 'Open your mouth…keep it like this, between your teeth'. She then licked Mei's neck, moving upwards to her chin and finally to her mouth. Using her teeth, she took hold of the fruit, causing it to split in a half. A part of it feel inside Mei's mouth while the other part was in Yuzu's. It didn't matter though as soon they were one single thing, melting into each other's taste. She rolled her tongue making the other shiver as she did so. Mei on her part grabbed her shirt, pulling her closed and deepening the kiss at the same time. Yuzu moaned against her, making her heartbeat change rhythm in a crazy way, her hands frenetically searching her body. Before they could go too far Mei pulled away. 'Yuzu…if there is anything else you want me to eat, otherwise we could just…'

'Wait, Mei,' the other girl said despite her visible panting. 'I have something else for you. I'm sure you'd love this one especially'.

Mei cocked her head to the side. 'Now I'm intrigued'.

Yuzu bushed, then took the last strawberry and mingled it into the darker fluid. In her excitement, she pushed it too deep, accidentally dirtying her fingers. Nevertheless, she brought it to Mei's lips, 'Just lick it, before eating it as a whole'.

Mei accomplished and her eyes went wide open as she recognized the taste. Quickly taking the fruit into her mouth, she closed her eyes while savouring it. Then she looked back at Yuzu who was carefully watching her expression, the raven-haired girl noticed the dark liquid on her sister's hand and moving it closer to her mouth she sensually sucked on her fingertips. Yuzu's breath shortened again, her blood rushing through her veins, her sight was starting to fade due to the intense hotness. 'Mei…'

'It was delicious, thank you. I like chocolate'.

Yuzu felt like her heart was going to explode so strong was the joy she felt.

'May I claim my prize now?'

Yuzu nodded, unable to utter a single word, her hands gripping the edge of the chair she was seated on as she tried to control her inner instincts. 'I think I'll have a little bit more of this,' Mei said referring to the liquor.

Yuzu chuckled, her heat growing minute by minute. Mei used her thumb to gather a bit of the dense yet smooth cream. Then, she offered it to Yuzu, placing it on her mouth. Her lustful eyes locked into her sister's as she spoke, 'Suck it'. Yuzu couldn't help but obey her younger sister, she had a demanding look which accepted no refusal. 'Slower,' Mei added coming nearer. The tip of her nose brushed Yuzu's as she finally remover her finger to place a kiss on Yuzu's lips. Her tongue darted into Yuzu's mouth, looking for that heavenly taste only she had. She licked and sucked the bottom lip, her right hand slid through the blonde hair and soon Yuzu found herself pinned against the back of her chair, Mei's hands working with her shirt.

'Mei…' She shivered as a moan was all she received as a response. Mei didn't stop, from the shirt she went to her bra, then to her bottom clothes. 'Mmm it really tasted good…' she said as she kissed her way down to Yuzu's chest. The blonde girl was struck by an idea but before she could act Mei's teeth bit her nipple making her scream out. Pleasure and pain intertwined as her body started to shake, her back arched in an unnatural curve.

'Ah...Mei…'

The younger girl sucked, sending shivers of pleasure running through her body. Then she interrupted, raising her head she looked straight into Yuzu enchanted eyes. She took part of the cream on her finger, licking it as she enjoyed the taste. The blonde stared at her, desire filling her veins. 'Do you want to share?' Mei passed her finger on Yuzu's lips, teasing her. Then, she kissed her and Yuzu could feel the alcohol and chocolate tastes blending into each other's. 'It's supposed to be an indirect kiss,' she reminded the other girl.

'I am sorry, it just slipped out of my mind'. Mei retreated a bit, starting to unbutton her shirt. 'I'll make up for my mistake,' she added letting her bra follow the shirt on the floor. She guided Yuzu's hands on her exposed breasts, making her squeeze them.

The older girl wasted no more time and went for her neck, kissing her and sucking her skin. 'Mmm…you have such a good taste'.

Mei grinned in response and let one hand slide between Yuzu's legs, while with the other she took another mouthful of liquor. She rubbed the blonde's clit, pressing quite hard in order to get the other girl to scream again. Recalling how Yuzu had claimed to enjoy the sound of her voice before, Mei stated, 'I am going to thoroughly enjoy every single inch of your body, as well as your screams'. That alone was enough for Yuzu to climax, she moved faster against Mei's hand coming hard, her whole body shaking.

'Yuzu…'

'Y-yes Mei…'

'Did I tell you to come yet?'

'No, Mei'.

'You are being reckless again'.

'I'm sor…'

Mei put a finger inside Yuzu, sliding it up and down quite fast, 'Never mind, you are going to come again'.

'Mei…'

'Yes?' Mei tuned to look at her. 'What do you need?'

'I wanted…' Yuzu was interrupted by a rush of heat through her body. She was dangerously close to coming again, the feeling of her past orgasm not yet settled.

'What did you want?' Mei asked curiously.

'…You…the chocolate…' she couldn't articulate her thoughts anymore, so she just moved her hand to the table taking the liquor as her sister had previously done. With her dirty fingers, she pointed at Mei, urging her to lick on them. The younger girl removed her hand from Yuzu, using it to pick chocolate as well. 'Do you want to share?' Yuzu parted her lips as a response and Mei sunk her fingers deep into her mouth, receiving hers at the same time. Yuzu felt the other's hips brush against hers, which automatically reacted moving on their own. They were still licking the chocolate off each other's hands when they bodies came at the same time. Waves of pleasure travelled all the way up to their chests, making them shake and breathe faster as if they had been running for hours. Yuzu's lips looked for Mei's as the last jolt went through her spine.

When she finally pulled away, she asked, a bit hesitantly, 'So how did it feel?'

'It tasted like…' Mei paused looking for the right words. 'Pure bliss,' she finally concluded before claiming Yuzu's lips again.


End file.
